


Homeless

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Ianto Jones-Centric, Ianto's Family, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ianto was trying to be a good brother, but it’s too much!
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Johnny Davies/Rhiannon Davies
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 555 – Runaway at slashthedrabble.

Ianto hadn’t hesitated when Rhi had tentatively asked him.

“Of course you can all stay with me while the work’s done,” he’d assured her. “No problem. The kids can have the spare room, you and Johnny can have the sofa; it folds out into a double bed, you’ll be fine.”

It had just been bad luck that sudden arctic temperatures had caused pipes to freeze in Rhi and Johnny’s new home in Splott just as they were in the process of moving. They’d burst when the thaw set in, soaking everything, and several ceilings needed replacing before the place would be habitable.

Ianto, dutiful brother and uncle that he was, had wanted to help out but he wasn’t a builder. Johnny and some of his mates would be doing most of the work in their free time, so the least Ianto could do was put the family up for a few weeks.

That had been a week ago and now Ianto was wishing he’d offered to rent somewhere to tide them over until the house was fixed. Throwing some things in a bag, he fled. He had to, for the sake of his sanity.

The alarms on the cog door blaring out at half past three in the morning dragged Jack out of sleep. He stumbled from his bed out into the main Hub to find Ianto slumped forlornly on the sofa, head in his hands.

“Ianto? Is everything alright?”

“No.” Ianto’s voice was muffled. “It’s all wrong. I must’ve been out of my mind.”

“What’s happened?” Jack sat beside his lover, wrapping one arm comfortingly around him, and Ianto leant against him gratefully.

“I’ve run away from home,” he said plaintively. “Couldn’t take it anymore. It’s unbearable!”

“Kids making too much noise and getting under your feet?” Jack asked sympathetically.

“What?” Ianto sat up straight and gave Jack an incredulous look. “God, no! The kids are amazing; I love spending time with them. It’s Rhi and Johnny I can’t handle.”

Jack laughed in disbelief. “I know Johnny’s a bit rough and ready, but how can you be having a problem with your sister?”

“She insists on doing the cooking in return for me letting them stay, then gets pissed off when I’m not home in time for dinner. She’s completely rearranged my kitchen so I can’t find anything, and yesterday she decided to help out further by doing my laundry. She put four of my silk ties in the wash and ruined them, then threw a fit when I told her how much they’d cost!”

Wincing, Jack hugged Ianto closer. “I’m sorry for your loss. I’ll buy you some new ties.”

“That’s not all,” Ianto continued. “She wrecked my coffee machine trying to brew instant in it, said she didn’t think it would matter what kind of coffee she used. And on top of that, Johnny keeps tracking mud through the house and up the stairs. Can I stay here?”

Jack kissed Ianto’s forehead. “As long as you want.”

The End


End file.
